The Goofy Guppy Saga
by GilOonaGobyforevs12
Summary: Gil Jr saw a commercial on TV. He goes exploring and finds his father's cup. What happens when he leads a trip of bullies over?
1. Introduction

Gil and Molly's son, Gil Jr was watching TV while their daughter, Milly was getting into her usual trouble with her best male friend, London. In Gil Jr's room his favorite TV show cut off and a commercial came on. "Oh Man," Gil Jr yelled, "I want to know what happened next, dumb TV!" It was then when Junior saw something priceless.

TV: It was 20 years ago when a group of guppy Heroes did miracoulous things, proving little guys could make amazing differences. First history was made by Nonny, a nerd who couldn't catch that turned out catching the ball, making the team win.

Young Nonny: I did it! I caught the ball!

Gil Jr: Great Job Uncle Nonny!

TV: Next Gil, a goofy guppy, turned into a punching goofball. He went all out for his crush, Molly. He was a no experienced goof fighting a professional wrestler, Piff, the mean machine!

Gil Jr: Piff is ugly! Wait, Gil, is my father, that little guy is my dad!


	2. Chapter 1: Gil Jr's Discovery

"Milly!" Gil Jr said, "Come in here, Milly! Come on Milly! What are you waiting for?"

"What is it?" Milly asked, "What, what,what?"

"It's dad!" Gil Jr yelled, "On TV, Uncle Nonny, caught ball! Dad rocks! He fought an ugly professional boxer, and won! Dad rocks, I tell ya!"

"Your crazy, I'm sure dad never-" she turned around and saw Gil's victory cup with his name on it, "OMG, it is dad! He has a cup, of gold! Which means Uncle Nonny also caught a ball!"

"No!" Gil Jr said, "That's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying?" Milly asked.

"I'm saying I want to be like dad!" Gil Jr exclaimed, "Dad won a cup, I want to win one. Where can we find dad's cup?"

"I don't know," Milly said, "Where is dad? Let's ask him!"

"Ready for bed, I bet!" Gil Jr said, "Let's go, Milly!"

They went into Gil's bedroom. "Kids, what is it?" Gil asked.

"Dad, where's the cup?" Milly said.

Gil stood up, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Dad," Gil Jr said, "Don't act coy, we saw your commercial, 20 year anniversary! Go dad!"

"Oh no," Gil said, "I was worried this would happen."

"Daddy," Milly said, "Can we sleep with you tonight?"

"Oh sweetheart, of course you can sleep with daddy," Gil said kissing his precious daughter on the cheek.

Gil Jr smiled at his father, "Can I sleep with you too, dad. I'm proud to have you as father. Your so cool how you fought, I wanna be just like you, I love you!"

Gil Jr hugged him.

"Oh little Buddy," Gil said, "Of course you both can, any time you would like."

"Thanks dad!" Gil Jr said hugging him.

The two kids settled in with their father. Milly and Gil Jr fell asleep in his bed. Gil stroked Milly's back and then kissed his son, "I hope you two never have to go through what I went through." Ginger came up the stairs and went into the bedroom. She jumped on the foot of the bed.

"Ginger," Gil said, "Will you protect my kids?" The dog barked which was a 'yes', Gil just knew.


	3. Chapter 2: Molly finds out about it

Ginger licked the children on the face and started barking like crazy. Everyone knew what time it was, it was time to wake up. That morning at breakfast Gil Jr's curiosity that was so many questions, came out as one, "Dad, where is the cup?"

"Son," Gil said, "I thought we weren't going to talk about this, not around your mother."

"What don't you want me to hear, Gilly?" Molly said very catiously, "What did you and the kids do?"

"Nothing." Gil said.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Gil responded, "It's either that or Nonny's not allergic to dirt."

"Why are you dragging Nonny into this?!" Molly said more annoyed.

"I'm not," Gil said.

"Yeah," Milly said, "You just said Uncle Nonny wasn't allergic to dirt."

"He is," Gil said.

"You just said he wasn't!" Milly said.

"Milly!" He snapped, "Hush!"

"Gilly!" Molly said, "Milly wasn't saying anything innapropriate!"

"Well still," Gil said, "She needs to hush, the adults are talking."

"Gil," Molly said, "I'm serious! What are you hiding?"

"Who said I was hiding something?" Gil asked.

"GILLY!" Molly raged, "SPILL IT!"

" Alright, you caught me," Gil admitted, "Junior and Milly we're watching TV and saw a commercial about my fight 20 years ago."

"WHAT?" Molly said, "OUR KIDS ARE IN DANGER AND YOU STRUGGLED TO TELL ME?!"

"Um, yeah," Gil said.

Molly grabbed the Milly and Gil Jr's plates and scraped the food off

"Time to go to school!" Molly said, "No time left to eat! See you, kids!"

"Mom!" Milly said.

"You heard me." Molly said, "It's time for you and your brother to go to school."

"Alright." Milly said.

They swim out of the house.


	4. Chapter 3: The bully trio

On the way to school the two kids suddenly found a time capsule, a paleontologist had discovered it. The words read, 'Gil'. The paleontologist smiled at the kids, "Hello, children."

"Hi," Gil Jr said, I'm Junior, Gil Junior, what's your name?"

"I'm Betsy," she said, "Apperantally your related to a guy named Gil?"

"Yep," Gil Jr said, "He's my dad."

"I'm glad your so comfortable, kiddo." Betsy said, "Maybe your father would want it back."

"Haha, thanks Betsy." Gil Jr said.

"Yeah," Milly said, "We're busy discovering a family trek."

"Good luck!" Betsy yelled as they swam off.

The two guppies swam to school.

"Hey guys," Gil Jr said.

"Hi," Milly said.

"Hey Milly, Hey Junior!" Rini said, admiring the time capsule, "Did you know my dad caught his first ball twenty years ago?"

"Yeah," Milly said, "And our dad won an epic trophy!"

"That's right!" Mr Grouper said, "Your father went all out for your mother."

"Yeah," Gil Jr giggled, "I wonder if it's in here."

"Well, let's see." Mr Grouper said, opening up the time capsule, seeing the trophy, "I'll be, it is in here!"

"Can I see it, Mr Grouper?" Rini asked.

"You sure can!" Mr Grouper said, handing the trophy to Rini.

"Is it made out of real gold?" Rini asked.

"Yes," Mr Grouper responded.

"I can't believe we found it!" Gil Jr said.

"I know right?" Milly asked.

"Let's get a bucket and clean it out!" Mr Grouper said.

He grabbed the bucket, "Hey London, get the hose!"

"Yes uh- Mr Grouper." London stuttered.

'''Meanwhile in a dark, morbid, cell yard, Piff was in his room, he has become the guy that would kill the people once the death penalty was up'''

Piff snarled at his dart board with the picture of his mortal enemy, Gil. He missed the board again and stood up, stomping his foot on the ground.

"THAT STUPID GUPPY! He ruined my life!" He raged, "THAT GUY IS A DEAD CHEATER!"

His son Parometius walked into his room, "Hiya dad!"

A smile covered over Piff's face, "Paromethius, what have you been up to?"

"Well dad," he said, "I was gonna ask you that? Why are you so mad?"

"My life was ruined, Paro!" Piff said.

"By who?" Paromethius asked, "They won't be happy once I'm done with them."

"This goofy guppy, his name is Gil. I know what your thinking." Said Piff.

"I prefer Phil over Gil." Paromethius said.

"No!" Piff said, "He's a jerk."

"Sure is dad!" Paromethius said, "Ya want me to end his life?"

Piff chuckles a little bit, "That's not a bad idea."

"Yeah," said Paromethius, "It's actually amazing."

"Nothing you do is amazing, you weasel," Piff said, "Go get your sisters!"

"Yes sir," Paromethius said.

"Get your butts in here you punks!" Paromethius said.

Then came in a Black haired girl, with Brown eyes and freckles, she was named Medusa, because she was mean, bitter, and stuck up. The next girl was a beautiful girl with Red hair and blue eyes, she was named Pandora.

"Hello girls!" Piff said, "Are you into ruining lives."

"Who's lives?" Medusa asked.

"The life of a guppy named Gil." Piff answered.

"What'd he do?" Medusa said.

"He is cheater," Piff said, "Your old man was a champion until Gil cheated on me."

"That's a sad story," Pandora said, "But revenge isn't neccesary."

"No One cares, you nut job! You are a miserable weakling. Are you scared to fight? If you are your life shall be ended, because if you can't fight you have no reason to live. I upset my father that night."

"What happened next?" Medusa asked.

"Well," Piff said, "A girl with pigtails taesed my father with a taesar and killed him."

"That is mean!" Medusa said, "Let's end their life!"

"No," Piff said, "Instead you guys take the trophy back, I have a GPS holding onto it."

"Great plan dad!" Medusa said.

"Dad, I don't like this idea." Pandora said.

Piff punched her in the chest, "WHO CARES! I DONT CARE IF YOU SUFFER! Now children, go!"

The trio scurry out the door holding the tracking system.


	5. Chapter 4: The attack

'''At School'''

It's currently recess time. Milly and Gil Jr are looking at the trophy, somewhat obsessed with it.

"Is anybody going to play with us?" Rini asked, "Me and Kouhei are waiting like dogs."

Kouhei held up a card that said 'hurry up'.

"Wait," Milly said, "We're looking at this."

"It's so cool!" Gil Jr said, "I absolutely love dad!"

"He's so cool!" Milly said.

Rini and Kouhei look behind them and see a trio of guppies in the distance.

"Look Kouhei, someone to play with!" Rini ran over to the guppies with Kouhei by her side, "Hi Hi Hi! Wanna play?"

"We didn't come to play, runt!" Said Paromethius, "We came for the trophy."

"You mean the trophy?" Asked Rini.

"Got that right!" Said Medusa.

Kouhei was mad they were talking to his sister like that, "I'm telling!" He said running to his friends.

"Hey guys!" Kouhei yelled.

"He's talking!" Gil Jr said.

"You bet I'm talking!" Kouhei said, "There are a few people asking us for your father's trophy."

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Gil Jr said, "Come on Milly!"

Milly followed Gil Jr over to the trio.

"Why do you want the cup?" Milly asked.

"Well," Paromethius said, "It belongs to our father. Your father is a fraud, he cheated."

"No he did not!" Gil Jr said, "Gil the First never cheated. He played fair."

"Dad told us everything," said Medusa, "Your dad is stupid ours is smart."

"Stay away," Milly said, "Your nothing but the son of a mean, ugly fraud!"

"Give us the cup and no one gets hurt!" Said Paromethius.

"Your never getting the cup!" Said Gil Jr.

"If anyone is a big ugly fraud it's you!" Said Paromethius.

Mia started to shake and hid behind her big brother.

"What's the matter?" Paromethius said, "You depend on your big brother to protect you? How pathetic! You little wimps! Your weak!"

"Our dad would kill us if we were that weak." Medusa said.

"Uh- Guys," London stuttered, "You uh- have the right to uh- shut up!"

"You telling me what to do, shy boy?" Paromethius said.

"Leave us alone!" Gil Jr said.

"Who's gonna make me?" Asked Paromethius.

"Dad," Gil Jr said, "Dad will."

"Your dad is wimp just like your family!" Paromethius said.

"Don't talk about my family that way." Gil Jr said.

Paromethius jumped on Gil Jr and started to punch him in the chest. Gil Jr wrestled around with him for a while then Paromethius pinned him down again and punched him in the chest. "Medusa, attack Milly!" Paromethius yelled.

Medusa tackled Milly over onto the ground and began to attack her. Medusa whipped her fin towards Milly, "You've hurt her enough!" Paromethius yelled, "That pathetic pink haired boy is passed out so I can take the trophy."

"Okay, Paro!" Said Medusa.

Rini attacked Paromethius. "You are the biggest jerk!" She said, "and your not going anywhere until you give back the trophy!"

"Your never getting it back!" Paromethius said, punching Rini on the head.

Kouhei attacked Paromethius, "Don't you bully my sister!"

"Nerd!" Paromethius raged.

"Mr Gwouper! Hurry up! Fwee bullies!" Mia yelled.

Mr Grouper saw 3 injured kids and 1 passed out.

"I know who those kids belong to!" Mr Grouper said, grabbing the phone.


	6. Chapter 5: Gil demands a rematch

The children woke up in the ER. Rini's eyes opened and she looked around, squealing and sobbing in pain. Oona was crying at the sight of her two hurt children. Gil was sitting by Gil Jr's bed, waiting for him to wake up, "No God!" Gil said, "Please don't take my son!" He began to cry. Gil Jr's eyes opened up.

"Son? Are you okay?" Gil asked.

"Dad," Gil Jr said, "Are you okay?"

Gil grasped his son in a hug, "I am so happy your alive!"

Molly kissed Gil Jr, "Oh sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, dad, I tried." Gil Jr.

"Oh son," Gil said, "I know you did. I'm happy your safe."

"Dad, I love you." Gil Jr said.

"You too son." Gil said.

"Momma, Daddy," Rini said, "Where my brother?" She sobbed harder until she could hardly breath.

"Sweetie, calm down," Nonny said, "It will be alright, he is right beside you."

Rini looked beside her. "Hey, is Kouhei alright?" Asked Rini.

"He's in a full body cast, honey," Oona said, "He's going to be fine though, hopefully."

She looked out the window and sighed.

"He's going to be alright, Oona," Nonny said, "But for doing this, I am going to find out why those kids were doing that."

"We were fighting," Rini said, "For Uncle Gil's cup."

Molly overheard Rini, "I have to talk with my man!"

Molly looked at Gil, "Gilly, what were you thinking? How did they find the capsule."

"I don't know." Gil said, "But that doesn't matter."

He pulled Nonny out, "Nonny, I know what's going on."

"What Gil?" Nonny asked.

"Those kids belong to Piff," Gil said, "He sent his kids after mine, and everyone else!"

"That freckle face is going to get it!" Nonny said.

"Yeah," Gil said, "We need to teach him he made the wrong enemy!"

They both walk to The cell to visit Piff.

"PIFF!" Gil raged, "I know what you did!"

"What?" Piff asked, "What did I do, Gilly?"

"Don't play coy!" Nonny said, "You sent your kids in after ours!"

"What are you talking about, pathetic?" Piff asked, "I don't care what your or my kids do. They have the right."

"And you have the motive!" Nonny argued.

"Nonny," Gil said, "It's best you go out."

"Oh okay." Nonny said.

Nonny walked outside as Gil went up to Piff, "Look I know you sent your kids out to get the trophy!"

"Even if I did," Piff said, "I would have did something amazing, what damage did they do?"

"Well, let's see," Gil said, "They broke Rini's fin, Kouhei is in a full body cast, You knocked GJ out, and Milly has a scar."

"A scar?" Piff said laughing, "Well, very good on the other kids. Let's face it my kids are better than your kids exept Pandora, she is such a loser."

"You know what," Gil said, "I challenge you to a fight."

"Really?" Piff asked laughing, "You want to do that again?"

"If you believe the trophy is yours," Gil said, "Then I demand a rematch."

"I have an idea, champ," Piff said, "My son up against yours."

"No," Gil said, "I'm not risking my son for a trophy."

"Is your son too weak?" Piff asked.

"No," Gil said, "My son is not weak. He is very strong. You know what? It's a deal, my son up against yours."

"You can't break it!" Piff said shaking his hand.


	7. Chapter 6: Gil gets in trouble

'''At ER again'''

"WHAT? FIGHT?" Molly raged, "GILLY, THAT IS DEVILISH! AND WORST OF ALL YOU DRAGGED NONNY INTO THIS MESS!"

"Who said Nonny didn't insist?" Gil asked.

"Uh!" Molly complained, "For starters this wouldn't have happened if you didn't bring up the dirt!"

"Dirt?" Nonny said.

"Get lost, Nonny!" They both yelled.

Nonny walked off as Molly yanked Gil by his shirt and dragged him outside of the ER.

"Fighting? Gilly, I thought you were more mature then this," Molly said, "I was so worried about you and now your willing to take me through that again for a trophy. Gil what you did wasn't something Gil would do, that is something Piff would do."

"Molly, no worries," Gil said, "We could just get Talon to train us again."

"Gil, don't you get it?" Molly asked, "Talon is dead. While you were out being super waiter with your sidekick, bus boy, Goby gave us the news!"

"Goby could do it!" Gil said.

"Gil, think for yourself!" Milly said.

"Junior needs to prove his strength, Molly!" Gil said.

"GJ has nothing to prove, Gilly!" Molly said.

"I have faith in him," Gil said, "Molly, you need to have faith too. I won't be mad if he loses because of that valid point you made, but GJ will be happy to hear he is taking after his old man. I could gather up a new crew, Nonny could be the water guy-"

"Gilly," Molly said, "That's the problem, you keep trying to drag Nonny into this."

"No," Gil said, "Nonny wants to do this."

"Okay," Molly said.

"I could be the medic, and Braxton and Goby could cheer him on and train him and Ginger could be the therapy dog. Plus the kids would love to help."

"Gilly, I just worry," Molly said in tears, "Will you keep them safe, Gil?"

"I will," Gil said, "I promise."

Moly hugged her husband and they entered The ER again.

'''Author's note'''

That's the end for this chapter, let's see how Gil Jr will respond In the next chapter of Goofy Guppy saga. How will the others handle it?


	8. Chapter 7:Family Encouragement

"Son," Gil said, "Guess what!"

"What?" Gil Jr replied.

"Your gonna fight!" Gil said holding up his boxing gloves.

"Me?" Gil Jr asked, "I'm no match against them."

"Oh son," Gil said, "You should have faith in yourself. How could you doubt yourself with such a supportive family?"

His friends and family smiled at him.

"You can do it GJ!" Milly rejoiced.

"Yeah," Rini said, "You need to whip them good!"

"I need a trainer though, dad," GJ began to cry, "Did you think of that, Daddy? How can I fight without a trainer?"

He nudged his head in his father's stomach, "I'm pointless, dad. Why do you depend on me to protect you? I thought you loved me!"

"No son," said Gil, "I love you more than anything!"

"Then why do you want me to do this?" GJ asked, "I don't know how."

"No champ," Gil said, "You can do this. I have a crew set up and everything. "

"Really?" Gil Jr asked.

"Really." Gil responded.

"Daddy," Gil Jr said hugging him harder, "I love you!"

"You too son," Gil said, "I hope you win. I have faith in you. Your friends will be training too."

"Thank you, dad," Gil Jr said, "But why do they need training?"

"Because they will be your backup." Gil said in a smile.

"Dad, who's my trainer?" Gil Jr said.

"Well," Gil said, "I'm guessing Goby."

"Uncle Goby?" Gil Jr asked.

"Yup," Gil said, "Uncle Goby."

"No way," Gil Jr said, "Uncle Goby is my favorite Uncle!"

"Everything is alright, GJ, " Molly said, "We all have your back."

"Thank you Mama!" GJ said.

"No problem Honey." Molly said, smiling.

GJ smiled back at his mother.


	9. Chapter 8: Supportive Friends

The next morning the women were dining at their favorite restraunt.

"Hey Molly," Oona said, "This place is amazing, you wanna sing about it?"

"Oona," Molly said in a sigh, "I'm not in a singing mood."

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Deema asked, "Your always in the mood to siiiiiiing! You know what I shouldn't be so uppity myself, since Talon died and all, Goby is devastated. Oh what a shame, Talon was such a good man, huh Molly?"

"Um yeah," Molly said, "But Talon would like to see you happy."

"I know." Deema said.

"I think she is sad because her son has to fight in a boxing match." Oona said, "Don't feel bad, Molly. You can always drop out."

"It would break Gilly's heart, Oona," Molly said, "I can't drop out."

"It's nice," Oona said, "But are you sure after what happened to the kids that you can't talk Gil out of it?"

"Oona, I'm going To have to let my son do this," Molly said, "He saw the commercial, what can I do?"

"Be careful, honey." Deema said, "Fighting is tough."

Meanwhile Gil and Nonny were comforting Goby.

"I can't believe," Goby said, "Out of all men! Why did he take my dad?"

"Hey," Gil said, "Bad things happen to good guppies."

"I know," Goby said.

"Goby," Gil said, "How would you like to live your father's legacy?"

Gil held up a shirt that said 'Couch Goby'

"Gil, are you gonna fight again?" Goby asked.

"No," Gil said, "My son is."

"But why?" Goby asked.

"My cup was stolen." Gil said.

"After what happened to him are you sure you can't back down?" Goby said.

"I'm sure," Gil said, "Goby, I need you to help train my son."

"Me?" Goby asked, "Why me?"

"Because your the son of Talon," Gil said, "And I believe you can do it, you won't be alone. Braxton will help you."

"But it's too risky." Goby said.

"We need to train the other children too," Gil said, "We can do it."

"You sure?" Goby asked.

"Positive." Gil said.

"Well," Goby said, "It could be something to help London pop out of his shell, and get Mia's extra energy out."

"Rini would love to help," Nonny said, "And Kouhei would love carrying water and supporting the others."

"Hey," Gil said, "He could help you do that."

"Okay?" Nonny said.

"Perfect idea, Gil!" Goby said, "I have my flare back!"


	10. Chapter 9: Only the beggining

'''At Gil's house'''

"Son, go get ready," Gil said, "Today is your first day of training."

"Okay," GJ said, heading up the stairs.

Gil smiled as the young guppy went to get his clothes on. Molly approached Gil, "Gilly, Are you sure GJ will be alright?"

Gil kissed his wife on the cheek then began to blush.

"Gil, thanks for being so sweet," Molly said, smiling at him, "I will be praying and as a mother, I worry."

"I know," Gil said, "But we trust Goby and Brax to train our son, don't we?"

"Well, okay," Molly said, "But they won't be the same as Talon."

"I know." Gil said hugging his wife in tears, "I know."

Milly's eyes widened and she said, "Eeek! They kissed! Ew!"

"Don't be so insensitive, Milly," Gil Jr said, "They love each other."

"We do, don't we." Gil said knocking Molly off her fin.

Molly began to blush, "Gilly, stop it. Oh Gilly."

Gil laughed as he put his wife down, "I'll remember that."

"Let's go," Molly said, holding up the keys.

"Yes Yes Yes!" GJ and Gil said, bouncing in the air.

"I see who is excited now." Molly said laughing at them.

Gil grabbed the teapot laying on the table, "Tea? Molly, Tea? Mrs Molly, would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Molly said, laughing harder, "Let's go Gilly."

"Um yeah," Gil Said, putting down the Teapot.

"Okay, Gilly." Molly said.

Gil Jr and Milly raced to the car as Molly and Gil held hands and walked to the car.

Gil Jr made it to the car first because Milly tripped. Gil Jr walked over to Milly, "You alright?" He said.

"I'm fine," Milly said, getting up.

"Good," Gil Jr said laughing, "Let's get in the car now."

"Um yeah," Milly said.

They drove to the gym.


	11. Chapter 10: Running in circles

The guppies were sitting In front of the gym as the 2 speakers came out of the door, "Gil," Mark said, "Your back!"

London hid behind Deema as she pat him on the back, reassuring him that Mark and Bob were friends, "Don't worry, Love."

"Yes ma," London said approaching them, "h-h-hi."

"Hey kid!" Bob said very loud, scaring London into clinging onto Deema.

Deema scawled a little bit at Bob, "Could you take it down a notch?"

"Sure," Mark said, "Bobs a little insecure though."

"Hi," Gil Jr said, "It's a pleasure to meet ya!"

"What brings ya back, Gil?" Bob asked.

"My kid is going to fight Piff's son. Talon died and just too much."

"Oh Goby," Mark said going up to him, "I'm sorry for your loss, bud."

Goby sighed then hugged Mark, "Oh you haven't changed a bit. Still working as speakers?"

"Sure are!" Mark and Bob said together.

Braxton came out of the gym smiling, "Hiya guys, I've been working out!"

"Hi!" Goby said.

Braxton hugged Goby then looked at Gil Jr, "You ready to knock his feet thangies off?"

"Socks?" Nonny said.

"Socks." Braxton said.

Gil Jr laughed a little bit then entered, "Come on in, fella!" Braxton said.

The kids and adults entered the gym.

"Wow," Gil Jr said, "This place is massive."

"Yeah," Braxton said, "and to strengthen yourself you need to swim very fast to the exit, which is within 10 miles away, then all around this building twice."

"Wow," Molly said, "Isn't that a little extravagant?"

"We will use teamwork to do it." Nonny said holding out a water bottle.

"Exactly what Nikki said!" Braxton replied.

Nonny blushed in embarrassment as Oona patted him on the back.

The children started running as the adults followed after the first lap around the gym house Mia started to sweat, "Daddy, my fin huwts, I'm tiwed."

"That means you should do this more often," Goby said, "Besides your young you need to be slight bit more energetic than that."

"I'm tired too, dad," London said holding out his fin.

"Kids," Goby said, "You can't be tired!"

Oona passed by Goby with Rini riding on her back.

"Oona," Goby said, "What are you doing?"

"Rini's energy is out and her fin is getting a little blistered," Oona said, "Let's face it Goby, their energy is up!"

"You can say that again," Nonny said with a sleeping Kouhei on his back.

"Exactly why they should do this more often," Goby said, "I'm trying to use tough love with them."

Daddy," Mia said, "I'm tiwed!"

"I know, sweetie," Goby said, "You only said it twice."

"Im Sewious," Mia said, "I need watew!"

Goby laughed, "Why didn't you say so pipsqueak?"

Mia hugged Goby, "Thank you Daddy!"

"No problem, sweetheart." Goby said.

"Dad," Gil Jr said, "Daddy, how long is it until this lap is done?"

Gil smiled at him, "Don't worry, champ. It will be soon."

Gil Jr began to pant but sped up so he could get the lap over with. He ran back into the building.

"Good," Braxton said nodding his head, "It really tired the kids but it gave them something to work for."

Oona looked at Braxton with a dull look on her face, "Brax, I'm guessing you made me carry Rini on my back on porpuse."

Braxton nodded, "Well," he said, "There is a time you have to make your children suffer."

"Excuse me!?" Oona said, "But you don't have kids! How the heck would you know how kids work?!"

"Calm down," Braxton said, "I do have a kid, I adopted."

"What?!" Oona asked.

'''Author's note'''

Special shoutout to Gobyrocks for helping me get over my little writer's block. Thanks pal! I wonder what Braxton's daughter will be like. We'll that is to be discovered.


	12. Chapter 11: Milly and London go missing

"Sugar Pie," Braxton said, "We have a few guppies that want to meet ya!"

Sugar Pie came downstairs, "h-h-hi, I'm Sugar Pie."

"Hello Sugar Pie," Oona said, "I'm Oona, one of Braxton's friends."

"Hiya Oona," Sugar Pie, "I'm Sugar Pie."

Oona smiled, "So I see. Does anyone help take care of her?"

"My wife," Braxton said, "Her name is Angel."

"I wanna meet her!" Goby exclaimed.

"So do I," Mia said, "I'm sure she's so nice and sweet..."

"She's not what you expect." Braxton said smiling at Mia.

Deema noticed her son was gone, "Hey Goby, where is London?"

"London?" Goby said, "Weren't you suppose to watch him?"

"GOBY!" Deema said.

"What?" Goby asked.

"Don't tell us you lost our son!" Deema said.

"Don't tell me you lost him!" Goby said, "Cuz I ain't got him!"

Gil and Molly then noticed Milly was missing.

"MILLY!" Molly yelled, "Where are you?"

"Oh no," Gil said, "Where is Milly?"

"We lost Milly!" Molly said.

"Oh," Gil said, "We need to find her, I'm worried."

"Don't be," Molly said gathering everyone in a circle, "Listen everyone! Milly and London are missing! Everyone look somewhere, spread out, Leave no rock unturned!"

Meanwhile in the mud hole behind the house next door.

"London," Milly said, "This is so romantic!"

London smiled, "I-uh would do anything for you, now let's get dirty!"

Milly smiled, "Or let's eat."

London grabbed a mud clod and held it up and gave it to Milly, "Mudpie?"

"I would love some Mudpie." Milly said biting into the mud clod. She then spits it out, "Ewwww, It's disgusting! Have any syrup?"

London grabbed chocolate syrup and handed it to Milly, "here, Milly."

Milly put chocolate syrup on the mud clod then bit into it when a dog starts to bark and chases them out and they fall into a mudhole outside of the yard. "Oh we can get down and dirty now!" London said.

London throws a handful of Mud at Milly then Milly throws back. "Wow," London said, "That mud packs power."

The group of adult guppies look down on the two guppies.

"London!" Deema yelled, "Why You! You wasted precious time!"

"Your mother is right," Goby admitted, "You did waste time."

London clinged onto his father, "Daddy, protect me."

"I can't help ya," Goby said, "You have to face Deema's wrath."

London let go as Deema yanked him by the ear back home, "C'mon mister!"

"Milly," Molly Said, "Why did you do this?"

"Just feel lucky Goby and Deema aren't your parents, geez," Gil said, "Too much tough love."

"Gilly," Molly said, "That isn't helping."

"Oh yeah," Gil said.

"Once we get back your going to talk to your father," Molly said, "Since you listen to him well."

"Okay Momma," Milly said.


	13. Chapter 12: Goby gets bullied

They are back at the gym, "Milly," Gil said, "Sweetie, why did you do what you did? You are aware GJ has a short amount of time to train in, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, daddy." Milly said.

"Oh Milly," Gil said, "I was a lot like you when I was a kid."

"Really, dad?" Milly asked.

Gil gave Milly an understanding look, "Yes, Milly. Why did you run off?"

"I have a crush," Milly said, "On London, I love that bang over one eye and that hair color like gold."

"Oh Baby," Gil said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand," Milly said, "You never had a crush."

"Oh, Milly," Gil said, "I did have a crush, on your mother. Sweetie, you can tell me anything. I understand your problems. I'm your ally. I love you."

"Daddy," Milly said, "How did you meet my mother?"

"It's a lot to tell," Gil said, "I don't have the time but please remember anytime you need me give me a call."

"I will daddy," Milly said, "I just wanted to be cool."

"Oh Milly," Gil said, "Be yourself, if he doesn't love you for who you are he is not worth it. What's not to love about you?"

"What is to love?" Milly said.

"Well," Gil said, "Your funny, sweet, and your adorable. Your kidding!" Gil squeezed Milly's cheeks

"Well," Milly said, "Of course you'd say that, you love me. I'm your kid."

"Yeah," said Gil, "But Nonny loves ya, he's not your dad, so does Goby and Molly, Oona, oh yeah and Deema. Ginger really loves you."

Ginger licked Milly on the face, "Thanks, dad," Milly Said, "Thanks Ginger."

"No problem," Gil said, "We both love you very much. Remember our bond with each other, okay? You can tell me anything."

Gil hugged Milly, "Your my treasure."

"you too, daddy." Milly said.

Molly came to where Gil and Milly were, "Gil, Milly, see what Gil Jr just did" They entered the room to see The little pink haired boy had punched the bag so hard it had fallen off the chain. "Yeah," Gil Jr sung, "I rock!"

"Great Job ,Champ," Gil said grasping his son in a hug, "You do rock!"

"Thank you dad," Gil Jr said, "All thanks to your love and encouragement I could have done that."

"Oh champ," Gil said, "Your hard not to love."

"Thanks," Gil Jr said, "I really love you."

He looked at everyone, "Thank you, everyone."

Molly hugged her son, "Oh we are always happy to help."

"Thanks mommy." Gil Jr said.

"Well," Goby said, "We're ready, I'm guessing."

"I do believe my son is ready, Goby," Gil said, "Talon would probably agree."

"I don't feel like I'm like my dad though," Goby said.

"Goby," Gil said, "What happened?"

"Well," Goby said, "Piff talked to me today he said, I-i-" starts to cry, "Gil, I'm a loser!"

"Goby," Gil said, "He will get it from me, I promise."

"Gil, no," Goby said, "Piff is right, I am a loser."

London walks out of his corner, "Dad, I'm sorry but I have to disobey you, " London said, "This is really serious."

London hugged his father, "Your not a loser, dad. Your the greatest father ever."

"No," Goby said, "Talon was."

"Well," London said, "Don't ever think your a loser. Dad, I will never get Muddy again, or dirty, I will never annoy Nonny again, before I ever quit thinking of you as a special dude."

Gil smiled, "ya see, Goby, Your the world to London and you even have the nerve to say your a loser. I don't have to be told I'm a winner, because my children tell me everyday. Goby, you mean the world to him. Instead of worrying, why don't you tell your son you love him? I just got done talking to my daughter, She and London are best friends."

"Wow," Goby said, "London's opinion is way better than Piff's, I love London."


	14. Chapter 13: GJ's bad dream

'''In a few days'''

Gil Jr held up his boxing glove and threw a punch at Paromethius. "That the best ya got?" He asked and threw a punch right at his head, knocking him out of the ring. Gil Jr was on the floor, crying. He saw his father approach him, "Dad," he said expecting a hug. "Father?" Gil said, "Your not my son, you let me down. I don't give birth to big let down like you!" Gil kicks his son on the head and the whole town of Bubble Tucky turn around in anger and hurt. Mia looks at GJ in tears, "GJ, I'm sorry, I can't hang with a traitor."

The whole town was yelling, "You deserve pain, GJ!"

GJ rises to his feet in tears, "Guys," he said, "Mama, auntie Oona, you too? No, I'm a failure."

Gil looked at his son, "You got that right." The trio of bullies, their father, and their mother pointed at him and laughed, "Daddy,you mean the world to me."

"Well," Gil said, "You mean nothing to me!"

Gil Jr woke up and started sobbing, "Daddy!" He swam around the gym house, trying to find his father's room, "Dad, I'm sorry. I am a failure, your right. Why doesn't anyone love me?"

Bonnie went out of her room, "GJ, calm down."

"I can't!" GJ said, "My dad, he turned on me."

"Oh, it was a dream GJ." Bonnie said, "Your fine."

"That's my future," GJ said.

"Oh honey," Bonnie said, "Gil would never turn on you."

"Bonnie," GJ said.

"Yes, GJ," Bonnie responded.

"Your my friend," GJ said, "Aren't you?"

"Oh of course I am," Bonnie said, "I will always be here for you."

"Thank you," GJ said, "My dad is my life, without him my life is empty without his happiness I have none."

"You know what," Bonnie said, "I believe Gil would turn on Milly before you. Just don't tell her. You and your father have an unbreakable bond, I have never seen a kid bond with their father like you do. Your father will never turn on you, take my word. If he ever does, I will take you in. "

"You would, Bonnie?" GJ asked.

"Of course," Bonnie said, "Your the coolest kid I know."

"Bonnie," GJ said, "May I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can." Bonnie said.

GJ goes Into Bonnie's room and lays down in the bed with her. GJ snuggles close to her and remembered his family would always be there for him.


	15. Chapter 14: The moment of truth

Another week passed as the guppies were sparring more and more. GJ went through a series of losing streaks. One to his cousin Rini, Nonny's daughter, and the worst loss of all to him….Milly… His spirit was at an all-time low, the guppy sad and about to give up.

Milly sat next to her brother, frowning.

"GJ...GJ i'm sorry…." Milly said

GJ sighed, "Don't be, sis, it was a fair fight….I...I just think i'm not good enough for this….I'm not going to win this fight…."

Milly gave him a shove, but not enough to knock him over.

"Don't say that!" Milly said, "You're just having a bad week! You'll see! You're going to knock the pants off of those stupid freckle faces!"

GJ sighs and looks down, swinging his fin as the two sat on the edge of the ring.

"….I dunno…." GJ said, "I….I just feel weak…."

Gil stood behind them then looked down on them.

"Well you can't win all the sparring matches, buddy-" said Gil "but trust me, you are getting stronger. I can see it."

He smiled, leaning over to ruffle both the kids' heads.

"Thanks dad," GJ said, "I really want to help you get back the trophy, and I will do anything."

Gil looked up, "You better keep training, the fight is just a few days away. Don't give up, keep training hard and you'll be fine buddy."

"Alright.." Gil Jr said, "I'll try some more..."

GJ went to the heavy bag and punches it off the chain.

"Oh by the way, Junior," Gil said, "your mom and I made you this."

"Huh?" GJ said.

Gil quickly climbs out of the ring and grabs something from his sports bag. Held in Gil's hand was a coat, colored bright purple.

"This is for you, GJ." Gil said.

"Dad," GJ said, "I LOVE IT!" He hugged his dad, "Your awesome dad!"

GJ's eyes twinkled as he grabbed the coat.

"Wow..." GJ said, "is this for me?"

Gil nods. GJ, smiling, hugged his dad tight.

"You're the best, dad!" GJ said, "I think i'm ready now….Let's start training again! C'mon Milly, rematch time!"

A few more days pass,and soon it was the day the of the big fight. GJ was nervous, quivering a bit in a mixture of excitement and fear.

Gil patted his son on the shoulder, both boys decked out in their fighting gear.

"You ready, kiddo?" Gil asked.

"Yes….No….Agh!" GJ said, "I don't know!"

He cries, leaning in close to Gil.

"I'm scared, Dad….." GJ sobbed.

Gil hugs GJ, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"You'll be fine, Junior…" Gil said, "No matter what happens- just remember we'll still be here for you…"

GJ sniffled a bit and took a deep breath.

"Okay Dad…." GJ said.

Meanwhile, in Paromethius's and Piff's change room, Paromethius was extremely confident. He punches the air with quick and swift jabs.

"Paro, come." Piff said.

Paromethius sat beside his dad.

Piff: I'm going to put this on your hands. This will guarantee that you'll win… Hold still, kid.

Piff puts some brown substance onto Paromethius's hands. Paromethius suddenly felt them get slightly heavier as he watched him smearing the substance on his paws. Pandora, who was getting a bucket and a bottle of water, witnesses what her dad was doing, almost dropping the bucket as she rushed over.

Pandora: Dad! What are you doing?

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Piff said, "I'm helping your brother win! Now be quiet and get more water, will ya?"

"But..." Pandora said, "But that's cheating!"

Piff rolled his eyes, growling as he turned to glare at Pandora.

Piff: Geez, when did I raise such a wimp? Just go get the water!

Pandora remained silent and quickly grabbed more water. Piff, laced up Paromethius's hands, wrapping it with some bandages.

Piff: I also added clay into your gloves too. So when you punch that pink haired freak, he will feel a whole lot of pain.

Pandora, who went to get more water, overheard what his dad said.

Pandora: This is wrong… GJ could get seriously injured if he fights Paro! ….But I don't want dad to yell at me….

The young girl felt troubled as she sighed and brought her dad and brother water.

GJ looked around, watching everyone gather into the arena, as well as the Bubble Guppies and his friends.

GJ: Wow….L...Lots of creatures….*gulps* …..

" I was as nervous as you when I was your age." Gil said.

"But did you have this many people watch you?" GJ asked.

Gil nodded.

"Yep. A lot of people." Gil said "Relax Junior, you'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Goby walks by, holding a bucket and all of the medical equipment.

"Gil, it's time." Goby said,

"Right, coming." Gil said, "Ok GJ, fight hard, ok?"

"I'll try my best!" GJ said, " ...Good luck Dad…"

Gil smiled and ruffled Gj's head

"You too champ…." Gil replied

Gil leaned down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug before playfully knocking his shoulder.

"See you soon.." Gil said

"Bye Dad! ….." GJ said. Mark climbs up to the ring, with a microphone in his hand.

Mark: Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have exciting match up between the kids of 2 legendary fighters!

The building erupts with cheers from the crowd.

Mark: Introducing first, in the purple corner, fighting from North Bubble Tucky, weighing at 35 pounds, the son of "The punching goofball": "The Goofy guppy", please welcome, Giiiiiiiill Juuuunioooooor!

The crowd erupts with a deafening roar. GJ, blushing, steps out from the changing room and walks towards to the ring.

"Wow..." GJ said

The spotlight brightly shines on GJ, following him as he climbs up towards his corner. GJ never felt so nervous in his young life. Adrenaline coursed through his body.

Mark: In the red corner, fighting from Well, south Bubble Tucky, weighing at 70 pounds, the son of "The Brutal Warrior", "The Destroyer", Paaaaaaaroooooomethiuuuuuuuus!

The spotlight then switches to other side of the arena. As soon as Paromethius came out of his changing room, the crowd from South Bubble Tucky loudly cheered. Paromethius punched the air as he walked and climbed up the ring. GJ was now very nervous, but he didn't want to show his nervousness towards Paromethius, so he took a deep breath and raised his head and chest in confidence. Bob climbed up to the ring and ordered the boys to the middle towards him.

Bob: Ok boys, I want you to obey all my instructions throughout the fight. Illegal blows, including blows below the belt, are strictly not allowed.

Paromethius: *Smirk* Here's your chance to back down. If you do, it'll save you the trouble of being pummeled to the pulp.

GJ snickered.

"I'm not backing down!" GJ said, "That belt belongs to my dad, and I'll beat you to get it back!"

Paromethius: *sneers* Whatever. It's your funeral.

Bob: Touch your gloves and come out boxing. Good luck and may the best fighter win.

The boys pounded their gloves; with a little bit of hesitation and a soft growl from Paromethius; and return to the respective corners.

Medusa was waiting for Paromethius in his corner, glaring hard at the bubble guppy as he walked to his side of the ring.

Medusa: You've got this in the bag, Paro. That stupid little guppy is going to be squashed like a bug by the time you're done with him. *smirks*

Paromethius smirks along with his sister, while Pandora looks on, a frown on his face.

Pandora: *thinking* GJ won't stand a chance! He'll be crushed! ...But….But i don't like it when dad yells at me…

The guppy grabbed her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she thought of what to do.

Pandora: *thinking* …. I ….

Medusa turned to look at Pandora, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Pandora!" Medusa yelled, " ...Stop standing around and get Paro a few towels for later."

"…...O...Okay….." Pandora said.

She gulped and sighed, running off to get the towels.

GJ watched on from his corner, frowning as he watched from a distance how they treated Pandora.

"Hm…" he thought

"GJ….You ready..?" Molly asked.

His sister walked up behind him, putting down a few bottles of water and a towel.

GJ nods, "…Ready as i'll ever be, sis….Wish Mom and Dad could see…"

"I know….But I got a video camera..." Milly said, "I'll record it so they can watch after….The other guppies and I will be cheering you on..."

"COME ON GJ," London said, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YEAH GJ!" Yelled Kouhei, "BEAT THAT BULLY TO A PULP!"

Milly resisted the urge to laugh as she rubbed GJ's shoulders.

"….Like that..." Milly Said "But we won't be as wild as them."

She smiled and gave GJ a hug.

"Heh...Thanks sis…" GJ said, "I really do appreciate it."

GJ smiled and hugged her back as she gave him one last pat before running back up to the stands.

"...I still wish Mom and Dad were here to cheer me on..." GJ whispered

He just sighed a bit, leaning into rope as he scanned the crowd, spotting his friends.

His friends waved at him and cheered, making GJ smile and lifting his spirits.


	16. Chapter 15: Failure

Meanwhile...

Bob: Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we have another titanic fight between two legendary fighters!

The crowd screamed their lungs out, filling the the whole arena with intense cheers.

Bob: Without further ado, let's introduce our fighters. Fighting out of the blue corner, weighing at 124 pounds, please welcome, "The Punching Goofball", Giiiiiiiiiiilllllllllll!

The whole arena went into deafening roar, cheers and applause ripping through the air as Gil made his way to the ring, waving his arms and grinning widely. The spotlight shines on him, outlining his rippling muscles. Gil climbed up to ring, holding his posture tall and strong. He punches the air with lightning swift speed before waving his arms again.

Bob: And fighting out of the Red corner, weighing at 280 pounds, please welcome, "The Brutal Warrior", Piiiiiiiiffffff!

The spotlight switches over to the other side of the ring, wearing a black and red silk robe, Piff walks down towards the ring, with his fans cheering loudly. He walked with a long stride in his step, his eyes cold and his face stern as he held his head high with every step he took until he reached the ring. He gave a snarl, jabbing his fists out in rapid strokes before glaring at Gil, a toothy smirk growing on his mouth.

Piff climbed up the ring. The boys caught each others' eyes, sharing a long, icy stare as Piff made his way to the corner, the crowd going silent, with the exception of a few stray claps and coughs, as they felt the tension start to rise in the air.

Mark climbs up the ring and orders the boys to the middle. Gil and Piff continue to stare each other with extreme coldness. They came face to face, almost as if they want to start hitting each other immediately.

Mark: Ok boys, you know the drill, no illegal hits, especially below the belt! I want you to follow my instructions throughout the fight.

Gil: You hurt my kids just to get to the cup! I'll teach you not to mess with me or my family again! You're going down to the mat, Piff!

Piff: Hah! Your kids are just wimps, I can't believe you raised such weaklings. Oh wait, yes I can. Like father like pup. *smirks* You beat me by random chance last time, it's you that's going do-

Bob: Boys! Do you understand me? Follow my instructions. All of them.

"You...!" Gil said, "You'll going down to the mat for sure."

"Not if I make YOU go down to the mat first!" Piff said.

Bob got between the boys, pushing them apart with his hands.

Bob: ENOUGH!

The boys stopped, but they continued to stare each other with pure hatred flashing in their eyes. Their fists are clenched tight, muscles tensed up, ready to strike; but they reluctantly held back and nodded towards Bob.

Bob: Touch your gloves- and put up a fair fight. May the best fighter win.

Gil and Piff, reluctantly, pounded their gloves together, still glaring hard at one another before separating towards their corners. Gil threw some quick swift punches to the air, getting himself loose and ready for the match, not wanting to pull anything.

Molly watched on, gulping as she glanced at her husband down in the ring.

Molly: Oh Gilly…..Please...Please be careful….

She also looked towards the left, thinking of GJ, crying softly.

"Oh my baby….." Molly said, "Good luck sweetheart…"

Angelina, who was sitting a few seats down from Molly, rolls her eyes.

Angelina: Ugh….So sappy…..

Molly snickered a tiny bit, but chose to ignore her, rolling her eyes as she focused her attention on Gil. She cupped her hands around her mouth, looking at Angelina a little from the corner of her eye, smirking.

Molly: YEAH GILLY! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!

Angelina gave Molly a scowl, but like her, she chose to brush it off. Gil smiled as he poised himself into a fighting stance. Piff does the same, glaring at Gil all the while.

Gil: *Thinking* Green Means Go!

Ding! Ding!

Gil and Piff flew out of their corners, ready to strike.

Meanwhile, back at GJ's fight, the younger boys were getting ready for their match.

GJ poised himself to a fighting stance, with Paromethius doing the same thing.

Milly: COME ON GJ! YOU CAN DO IT!

Kouhei and London: YEAH GJ! GO GET HIM!

GJ smiled, while at the same time, staring towards Paromethius.

GJ: *Thinking* Don't worry dad, I'll get that cup back,I promise!

Ding Ding!

GJ and Paromethius came out of their corners. GJ smashes Paro with a strong punch to the gut.

Paromethius: URGH!

GJ then throws several punches to Paromethius

Paromethius: Oof! Urgh! Gurgh!

London: YEAH! THAT'S IT GJ! KNOCK HIM DOWN!

GJ kept on swinging at Paromethius, but he ended up blocking and dodging his punches with ease. GJ managed to get through Paromethius's defences and hits him with a few punches to his face and gut.

GJ: Take this!

Paromethius: *grunts and doubles over* URGH!

GJ backed away and gave Paro a while to catch his breath

Paromethius: *cough*... *cough* Urgh…. You're gonna pay for that….

GJ dashed towards Paromethius, when suddenly, with a huge swing, Paromethius smashes GJ with a massive punch to his cheek.

GJ lets out a cry of pain, feeling the weight of the clay against his face as he staggers to the side, tears of pain stinging his eyes. Paromethius closes into GJ and slams him with several punches.

GJ: ARGH!

Paromethius smirks as he continues to smash GJ. Paromethius backs away, while GJ, quite bruised up, staggers, his spirit starting to decrease as he fought to keep his composure.

GJ: Urgh…..I...Won't…...Won't stop….

His friends watched on in horror as GJ kept getting slammed, Mia hiding her face in Milly's shoulder, unable to watch her boyfriend be pummeled any longer.

Milly: C'mon GJ….

Paromethius: *smirks* time to end this guppy!

Paromethius throws a huge uppercut to GJ's chin. The punch lands extremely hard into the child's face, knocking him back. He staggers a bit, trying to remain upright, but fails, slamming hard onto the mat with a thud. GJ's eyes were glassy as he looked up towards the ceiling.

The kids watched on in pure horror, their eyes wide and their hands to their mouths, watching in slight hope that he'd get up.

Mia: …..I….Is he ok…?

She squeaked, peeking a little bit towards the ring as she heard the thud, but then gasped when she saw him down on the floor, his breathing labored and shaky as his chest heaved up and down. GJ's body wobbled a bit as he slowly made his way back to his feet, body swaying.

Bob: 1….2….3...

GJ took a deep breath, managing to stand upright, but his eyes were hazy and his body felt heavy and weak.

Ding Ding!

The bell rings, signifying the end of the round. Paromethius, while walking back to his corner, raises his arms and waved, while GJ shuffled his fin back to his corner, tears in his eyes, but he tried to look confident as he trudged back to his area.

His uncles, Braxton and Goby,quickly walked over to him, carrying everything that he needed- urgently rushing to his aid.

Goby: GJ! Are you ok? Talk to us!

GJ was slumped in his chair, trying not to sob as he looked at his uncles.

GJ: ….It...It hurts…

He cried, a look of pure hurt and fear on his face.

GJ: His gloves….Feel harder than i've felt from the others…...He's too strong for me….

Goby: C'mon Sage! I know you can do it! You fight just like your Dad. You can win this!

Braxton: Yeah- You can do it, kid. You're tough as nails, you have nothing to worry about….That pup is going in the trash.

GJ just looked down, thinking as his Uncles shared a concerned look.

Goby: C'mon let's get him cleaned up for the next round….

At Paromethius's corner, his siblings were with him, Medusa was smirking, patting her brother on the back as she gave him some water.

"That was a good round, Paro." Medusa said, You really showed that stupid goody-two-feet who's boss."

"Heh, thanks Med." Paro said

Pandora watches on with concern, feeling guilty about what he had witnessed before and how GJ was getting dominated out in the ring. It didn't feel right.

"Pandora! Don't just stand there, get some more water for Paro!" Medusa said, "And make it snappy!"

"R-right away!" Pandora responded

Pandora rushes to get a bucket of water, while at the same time, thinking hard of what to do. Be noble and do the right thing? Or keep her mouth shut and avoid getting shunned by her family?

Meanwhile, at Gil's match….

WHACK!

Gil: URGH!

"Ha- you worthless guppy!" Piff said, "I told you that you got lucky last time!"

Rocky scowled, getting a good hook to Piff's cheek, slamming his fist into the Freckle face.

" Well you're wrong!" Gil said

The two guppies slugged each other out, while Molly and the Bubble Guppies cheered on for Gil.

"YEAH! Go Gilly!" Molly yelled, "Knock him to the floor- Slam your gloves into him!"

Gil, hearing Molly's cheers, smashes Piff with all the strength he has, while Piff tries to block Gil's punches.

Ding Ding!

The sound of the bell echoed through the arena. Gil and Piff returned to their corners.

Gil sighed and leaned back against his chair as Nonny and Goby came in to help him out.

Gil: ….I really hope that GJ is doing okay….

He closed his eyes as Goby iced his bruises and Nonny gave him a bottle of water

Nonny: He'll be fine, he's been training for weeks! What could possibly go wrong?

Gil gave him a look, which made the Bookworm laugh nervously.

Nonny: Heh…..Right…...Uhm….*takes a breath* I'm sure he's fine, Gil...He's a chip off the ol' block….

"He will be fine!" Goby reassured, "He's a strong kid after all."

The boys did their best to cheer Gil up as he looked over to Piff's corner. There was no way he was gonna let that brute win.

Ding Ding!

Gil stood up strong and tall as he quickly dashed towards Piff.

"HERE I COME, PIFF!" Gil said.

Back at GJ's fight, the second round was about to begin, both of the fighter's corner kids quickly treated both of the fighters' injuries. Braxton gave GJ a soft pat on the shoulder.

"Knock him out GJ." Braxton said.

Goby patted his back gently, smiling at the young child.

Goby: Put him in his place.

GJ smiled at his uncles and as all of his friends continued to cheer him on. Paromethius pounded his gloves as he smirks at GJ.

"Smash him to a pulp, Paro!" Medusa yelled.

"With pleasure, Med!" Paromethius yelled back.

Ding Ding!

Both of the fighters came out of their corners. GJ throws a few punches at Paromethius, who dodges with ease.

Paromethius: *smirks* What's the matter? Can't land a hit? Hahaha- I knew you were too weak for this!

GJ, hearing this, became angry. GJ manages to hit Paromethius hard, square in the stomach.

"Oof!" Paromethius whined,

"Say that again, bully!" GJ said

GJ throws a right hook to Paromethius's cheek, then a straight punch to Paromethius's mouth. A little bit of blood oozed slowly from his nose.

Paromethius: Why you little….

Paromethius threw a huge swing towards GJ, but he managed to dodge it. Suddenly a cut appears on GJ's face, a little bit of blood starting to trickle down his cheek.

GJ: What the…

Paromethius hits GJ on the jaw with his uppercut.

GJ: Urgh!

GJ hits back hard on the corner post. Paromethius corners him and smashes him with several hard punches as he struggle to block his punches.

GJ: *Wincing in pain* Augh!

The kids were trying hard to keep watching the match, but it was getting unbearable for them to watch. Paromethius, with one big swing, smashes hard into GJ's gut. His friends gasped with the sound of the blow, and Milly slowly shut off recording on the video camera, not wanting to record any more. His friends watched as GJ staggered back, the wind completely knocked out of him as he struggled to breathe.

Paromethius: Night night guppy!

Paromethius threw an extremely powerful straight punch to GJ's mouth. GJ slowly slumps down to the ground. Goby and Braxton watch in horror as GJ was knocked down the second time.

Braxton and Goby: GIL JR!

The referee started to count down GJ. Braxton and Goby swiftly ran to the corner, shouting at their nephew to get back up- trying to encourage him.

Bob: 1...2...3...

Braxton: Hey now don't give up on us, bud! You gotta get up, GJ!

Goby: C'mon GJ you have to get up! Don't give up!

Bob: 4...5..6…

HJ's hearing was a bit muffled, and he struggled hard for breath

GJ: *wincing in pain* urgh…..

GJ, using the ropes, slowly, but painfully, stood up. Milly felt her breath catch in her throat, her and the rest of the pups watching in silence as GJ slowly made his way up, watching him stumble and stagger. When his vision adjusted he saw something he didn't want to see, it was his father, laying on the ground, dead. Milly was crying as Molly comforted her. GJ got out of the chair in desperation. He saw his dad and was crying so hard he was breathless, "Dad, YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!" He hugged his dad and snaked at his lifeless body. GJ snuggled up to him, and his eyes shut, he was sleeping, too.

'''Author's Note'''

Oh no! This is very bad! I wanted to add a little bit of hurt to this, since it is a fighting story. This scene kinda reminds you of where the red ferns grow, GJ was so sad he died with his father, like Little Ann died with Old Dan, Just pray for them until the next chapter comes.


	17. Chapter 16: At the ER again

Angelina: Hah! Serves that stupid little guppy right. I knew he didn't stand a chance against my boy. Atta boy, Paro!

"Excuse me." Molly said in rage.

The guppy scowled, turning to glare at Deema's big sister

"I believe you're talking about my son." Molly said, "And your kid is no pedigree himself!"

"Least my kid can actually put up a fight. Puh. Scrawny little weakling-" Angelina said, "what kind of a mother are you? Your kids are nothing compared to mine."

Molly's hair stood on her head as she clenched her fists, teeth bared as she fanned Milly and Mia behind her

Molly: One that actually loves her kids. You take that back.

Medusa: Puh. Why should she? It's true! Your kids really stand no chance against me and my brother. Maybe against Pandora- but against Ravage and I? Haha! We'll put them back in the vet's.

She glared at Milly, then sneered at Mia, snickering as she tilted her head as the tiny guppy peered from behind Molly.

Medusa: Stupid little cry baby can't even stand up for herself- hah! You're probably the dumbest of them all.

Medusa leaned over and flicked Mai's nose and forehead, causing the guppy to start to cry. With that, something inside Milly snapped.

Milly: That's IT! Leave my friend OUT OF THIS!

The girl snarled and tackled Medusa, pinning her to the ground and slapping her and punching her sides.

Angelina rolled her eyes, not even bothering to stop the fight.

Angelina: What a temper on that one….Hold back your stupid little kids, okay?

Molly snarled, her teeth snapping as she got into Angelina's face, her eyes flashing with anger.

Molly: *snarls* Says the person who's children almost beat my baby into a coma! You're going DOWN!

With that, Molly tackled Angelina, sending them rolling down the aisle.

Molly: No one insults my family!

Chants broke through the crowd. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" But was disappointed as the fight was quickly broken up.

and Mia behind her.

Oona: Woah! Woah woah woah! Molly!

Oona shouted as she starting pulling back Molly, having Rini pull Milly off of Medusa, though both girls gave their friends a little high five without Medusa and Angelina seeing as they were hauled off by security so they could bring them to Piff- giving Molly a warning glance. Molly patted herself down and nodded to Oona, before the reality of what just happened sunk in.

The two unconcious bodies were carried to the ER.

At the ER:

Molly: Gil Jr! Oh, my baby!

She cried, running over and to Gil, who hugged her.

GJ mumbled as he popped back to life, "M...Mom... Urgh….D-Dad?"

GJ hugged his parents tight, then burst into tears

"I…..I'm...sorry...I...I lost the fight, " he sobbed "I lost the cup…..I know it was special…."

Gil just shook his head as he and Molly hugged GJ close to them, being careful with his bruises.

"I'm not upset about the belt, Junior…..You're more important to me than the belt, and I….I don't know why I put you through this….I love you, GJ…." Gil said, "You're the only thing that matters to me...Not a dumb cup….."

GJ just sobbed into his father's shoulder as the other children and adults sadly looked on.


	18. Chapter 17 REMATcH!

One week later...

"Kids!" Molly yelled, "Dinner Time!"

Milly, Mia, Rini, Kouhei, Pandora, and London raced towards her, eagerly sitting by their bowls. She sighed, seeing GJ still wasn't coming in. The guppy went to the child's bedroom, going to his Bed where he was curled up in a tight ball.

"...GJ..Honey...Please... Just eat a little more..." Molly said, "You are a little bit this morning, but I need you to eat...You're going to get sick...Please..."

She looked sadly at her son, who sniffled ad shut his eyes tight.

GJ: I'm not hungry mom...

Molly remained silent and went out of the room. Gil, who was standing outside of the room, waiting, looked concerned, his fin drooped as he watched her come back.

Gil: He still not eating?

Molly shook her head, sadly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"No..." Molly said, 'Oh Gilly, I'm so worried about him..."

Gil shushed her softly, pulling her in for a hug.

"I know, Molly, I know..." Said Gil, "He...He'll come around... I know he will..."

Another few days passed- and the guilt was slowly eating away at Pandora.

"I can't do this anymore..." She murmured to herself, shutting her eyes tight. She thought quietly for a few minutes before grabbing a megaphone from her Dad's office and running off towards the town. Medusa watched with narrowed eyes as she saw her take Paro's gloves as well and run off.

"Little traitor..." Medusa said, "Wait until Dad gets a hold of her..."

It took Pandora a while to get into the town, and she panted hard as she stood in a town square. Most people were out and about, including the Bubble Guppies, who were running some errands for the town. She clicked on the microphone, holding it to her mouth.

Pandora: Uhm...Hello? Is this on...?

She murmured, making sure it was working correctly.

Pandora: Attention! I have something to say! Everyone, Can I have your attention...P..Please...?

A crowd gathered around him, but the younger children growled at Pandora once they heard her voice.

London: YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Milly snarled at Pandora.

Milly: What are you doing here? Go back to your mean, bullying family!

"St-stop! Please! I have something important to say! ..." Said Pandora, "My brother cheated! It was wrong of me to hold it back, but he cheated!"

Pandora held up Paromethius's gloves and turned them upside down. The crowd gasped as chunks of clay fell out onto the sidewalk.

"GJ deserves a fair chance! It was horrible for Paromethius to cheat," Pandora said, "and I feel bad for letting him do so... But I thi-"

A sharp growl came from behind the young guppy. She whipped around to see her father, his teeth bared in a sharp display. Piff took Pandora by her shirt, lifting her as she dropped the megaphone.

"How dare you betray your family!" Piff said.

Pandora stammered as she stared her father in the eyes, going slightly pale as she fought in her head with what to respod with. She wiggled in his grasp, trying to get back onto the ground.

"You told everyone our secret! Now taste your punishment!" Piff clenched his hands, ready to punch Pandora. Pandora closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the impact, but instead felt nothing but her body plopping to the ground, Gil, standing between her and Piff- Piff's clenched fist intercepted his hand.

"Don't. You. Dare." Gil raged.

Gil felt rage boiling in his blood as he glared the freckle face down hard.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on a child...Or on anyone else... ECSPECIALLY your own family!" Said Gil, "You're despicable, Piff!"

"She's no child of mine!" Said Piff, "I want to see her again, as of now, she never existed."

Medusa glared at Pandora as she and Piff started to walk back to South Bubble Tucky.

Gil: WAIT! (scowls) I demand a rematch. A FAIR rematch. Gil Jr and Paromethius. A clean fight... No cheating. No tricks.

Piff glared at Gil but then noticed the townspeople glaring him down.

He snarled before walking off with his daughter, leaving Pandora siting in the middle of the crowd, tears in his eyes.

Pandora sniffled, "...What...What am I going to do now...?"

"Don't worry!" Kouhei said, "Everything will be okay! It was really brave to do what you did..."

Pandora looked at Kouhei, a soft blush on face.

Pandora smiled, "...That's...The first nice thing anyone has ever said to me..."

She murmurs quietly, looking at him before looking down at her fin, "But...But now I have no where to live...No family...What do I do.. ?"

Goby and Deema exchanged a glance, then smiled at the young kid as Goby walked closer to her, patting her shoulder.

Goby: You're a really brave child standing up like that in front of everybody and saying the truth...Would you be okay with us adopting you in? You do not need a family like that...Always bringing you down and treating you like dirt... You'd have nothing but love..

Pandora looked at her fin, then at Goby and Deema, a small smile forming on her face.

Pandora: Heh... Yeah...That... That'd be nice.

The children watched Pandora catiously, but then smiled and bounded towards her, giving her a group hug.

"You'll be safe with us," Mia said, "Don't you worry!"

Molly looked down at the ground then back at Gil.

"I suppose we should go break the news to GJ." Molly said, "I hope this helps him break out of this trance..."

Gil nodded, rubbing her shoulder.

"Me too, Molly," Gil said, "Me too."

He murmured as the children and adults made their way back to Molly's house, welcoming thier newest friend.

The next morning, the children went back to their training. All the kids except GJ were training very hard. GJ lazily punched the punching bag, while Gil looked at his son with concern.

"GJ," Gil said, "I know you can hit harder than that.."

GJ rolled his eyes, plopping down onto the nearest chair.

"Why does it matter?" Even if he did cheat, I'm still no match for Paromethius," said GJ, "What's the use of fighting again if I know I'm just gonna lose?!"

He growled a bit, throwing his gloves to the floor. Gil just sighed, shaking his head as he looked at his friend.

"He's been like this all week, ain't he...?" Braxton said, "Wonder what could bring him out of it..."

Gil thought long and hard, then he had a brilliant idea. Gil turned to Braxton.

"How about I challenge you to a fight?" Gil asked.

"Huh! Challenge me?" Braxton said, "What for?"

"Yeah, We need to remind him of why we fight," said Gil, "Why he started fighting."

"So your intention is to revive his fighting spirit?" Braxton asked.

"Yeah! We could have a sparring match," Gil said, "We have extra gear in the back of the gym."

"Alright, challenge accepted," said Braxton, "but I'm not going easy on you!"

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Gil said, smiling.

"When is this going to happen?" Braxton asked.

"Whenever your ready, bud." Gil said.

"Well," said Braxton, "I'm ready right now."

"Okay!" Gil said.


	19. Chapter 18: Gil and Brax fight

"I'll get the sparring gear, Dad!" GJ said, "Milly, could you help me?"

Milly nodded, "sure, GJ."

GJ and Milly got the gear and GJ continued to sit on the chair and sulk, when he saw his dad and uncle lacing their boxing gloves. Gil and Braxton stepped inside the ring.

"GJ," Gil said, "what got you started fighting?"

"Seeing you fight!" GJ said, "I wanted to be strong as you"

"Then see us fight some more!" Gil said.

Gil pounded his gloves as the light shined on him, outlining his muscles.

GJ's jaw dropped, "Wow...Dad looks so...woah"

Gil climbed up the ring in the red corner, while Braxton climbed at the blue corner. They walked to the center and pounded gloves.

Mark: Let's make this a good clean fight. Protect yourself at all times. Do not hit below the belt line. Touch em' up.

"...Heh…...Good luck…...Brother." Braxton said

Braxton gave a soft, small smirk, crossing his arms a bit as he started to walk back to his side of the ring

Gil smirked as he walked back to his corner. GJ was at the corner, watching his dad, "Let me show you just how strong your old man is."

Gil smiled and gave a thumbs up to GJ, making GJ smiled a little.

DING DING!

The bell rings, and Braxton walks toward Gil launching multiple jabs and straight punches. Gil manages to dodge with a cross onto Braxton.

Braxton: Urgh!

Braxton stumbled back and then recovered. He then aimed a right hook at Gil's face. Gil ducked and launched a powerful uppercut to Braxton's stomach.

Braxton: OUMPF!

Braxton recovered and landed a powerful hook to Gil's face, then barraged him with a few more.

Gil: Urgh! Gurgh! Augh!

Gil tried to launch a looping punch, but Braxton too much time to dodge it. He backed up and ran at Gil with a powerful straight punch. Gil had recovered quickly enough to launch a jab(1)-Left uppercut(3)-Right hook(6)-Right hand(2) combo. Braxton stumbled back and a fire sparked in his eye. He dashed out and sent multiple uppercuts, hooks, straight, and jabs to Gil.

Gil: URGH!

Braxton smashes Gil into the rope, Gil uses this to advantage and rebounds with a Gil Right, which sends Braxton to the floor.

Bob: 1...2...3...4...5...6…

Braxton remains motionless, knocked out cold.

Mark: 7...8...9

Gil, Mark, and Bob: ...10! Knock Out

Gil did a backflip and raised his arms in victory. GJ jumped into the ring and hugged his dad tight.

"Dad, you're really strong!" Gil Jf said, "I can't believe I forgot the real reason I wanted to do this in the first place….To be like you!"

GJ grins widely, hugging Gil tighter before turning to help up his Uncle, who was slowly coming back to consciousness, sitting up and rubbing his head as he groaned.

"But you put up a good fight too, Uncle Brax," GJ said, "Are you okay?"

" Heh….Ow…..." Braxton said, "Guess I need to train harder.."

GJ giggled a bit, but later his smile vanished.

Gil: Whats wrong Champ?

GJ: It's just that….I don't know if I can beat Paromethius….

Gil: Hm….Well, how about this then, why don't I train you?

GJ looked up at Gil, eyes getting a little brighter

" Y-You'll train me…?" GJ asked.

"You bet, champ," Gil said, "I will help you win this one. You and I will be a team, together, we're unbeatable. So are you up for it, little champ?"

Gil Jr nodded, hugging Gil's neck as he was hoisted onto his shoulders, "Yes, I'm up for it. I believe in you."

Gil smiled confidently at GJ.

"You'll whoop Paromethius's butt back to The south," Gil said, "Don't let that bully child beat you!"

GJ smiled and hugged his dad, a smile on his face for the first time in weeks.


	20. Chapter 19: Round 1

A few days later, GJ's sense of self confidence starts to return and he continues his daily training along with his sister and friends. With his Dad as his coach, he felt extremely delighted.

During one of the child's daily training routines, Medusa was up to no good, spying and trying to get a scoop on what her rivals were doing.

"So, what is the children and my pathetic sister-of-mine-no-more up to?" Medusa said.

Milly popped out of the corner, "Well for starters, not spying on other guppies."

"W-what?" Said Medusa, "How did you know I was here?"

Milly tilted her head towards the window* "Well...Now we've got your sister on our side...And she told us everything."

She narrows her eyes, glaring hard at Medusa.

Medusa: *Growls softly* That traitor…. Puh….Guess she's just one of the pansies now…. Just like you.

" Wanna repeat that?" Milly asked.

Milly's hair starts to stand on her head as she stepped closer to Milly, a scowl on her face.

"A pansy. You're nothing but a weak, dumb, good for nothing, scrawny little-"

" ARRGHH!"

Milly launched herself at Medusa, knocking the wind out of the Freckle faced girl. They duo rolled for a few seconds before Milly pinned Medusa to the ground again, much like she had in the Boxing Arena. She pulled on her ears and raised her fist to strike- but she stopped as she heard a voice.

"Milly?" Mia said.

She stopped, noticing her friends standing in the doorway, a look of shock on young Mia's face as she saw the violent reaction her sister just revealed. GJ walked towards Milly, letting her keep Medusa pinned to the ground, but he put his paw on her shoulder, " Milly...I know she deserves it…..But we don't want to use our skills outside of the ring…. We don't want to become like them."

"Yeah, I don't want to end up like you, Freckle Face!" Milly said, "No matter how much you rattle me..."

Milly releases the tension in her fist then gets up off of Medusa; watching as she got to her fin, snarling.

"This isn't over!" Medusa said, "My brother will beat you to the floor, just like the last match!"

Medusa quickly swam out, quickly disappearing from view of the gym and over the hill towards The south.

"We'll see about that Medusa…." GJ smirked, "We'll see….."

A few weeks pass, and GJ's training had progressed ten-fold, slowly and surely he was gaining his confidence and strength back, and this time he was positive he could knock the lights out of Paromethius. He had managed to defeat his cousins, his friends, and even knocked down Milly. Once he had sparred with Gil, but he was pretty sure his dad let him win, but he didn't mind, since it was still fun.

Molly was still anxious about her son fighting again, but was relieved to see his spirits coming back. She rubbed his shoulders, smiling nervously as he started to pack his gear away to head home.

"You sure you're feeling up to this, GJ?" Asked Molly

GJ nodded, "Yeah, mom! I'm going to beat him this time! I just know it!"

Molly couldn't help but feel her smile get bigger as she hugged her son.

"That's my boy…..I'm so happy to have you back sweetheart….." Said Molly, "Kick his fin, he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh I will, Mom!" GJ laughed, "He's gonna get what's coming to him!"

Molly smiles and kisses GJ happily, some tears forming in her eyes.

" Just….Be careful, okay…?" GJ said, "I worry about you.."

GJ just grinned and kissed back into her, his adredeline was going because warmth of her skin against him.

"I promise i'll try, mom….." Said GJ "I'm a tough guppy.."

Moly felt her heart twinge, those were the words Gil said to her during his big fight years ago… She let out a sigh, then hugged him close to her chest.

" ….Yes..." Molly said, "Yes you are…."

It was the day of the big fight, and people were lined out the door for tickets. People were pouring down the street, crowding around each other in order to make sure they would get good seats for the match

Person 1: Can I have this seat please?

Person 2: 2 tickets please.

Person after person went up to the stressed ticketeers, who was trying their best to keep up with the people. Hours passed by and the stadium was filling up fast.

Man: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S SOLD OUT?!

Woman: Don't worry I have a spare ticket..

The man blushed as he took the ticket and walked with her into the stadium

In the changing room, Gil was lacing up GJ's gloves. GJ looked at Gil, a wide grin on his face as he fought to keep still, his adrenaline already pumping

GJ: I'm gonna win this time, dad…..Will you be watching..?

Gil puts his hands on his shoulders, "Of course Gil Jr, this time I will be watching your every move in that ring."

Gil winked, laughing as he ruffled his son's head, a wide grin plastered on his mouth as well.

"You're gonna do great, champ…." Gil said, "Just do your best and forget about the rest!"

GJ giggled as he turned to look at Braxton, then back at Gil. GJ then put on his coat and stood up tall.

"I'm ready Dad," GJ said, "Let's get ready to rumble!"

"Alright Champ!" Gil said, "Go get him!"

The stadium was already filled with people. The children and their parents were waiting eagerly for the fight to begin.

"I got my camera to record the whole fight." Milly said, "This time, it will be perfect…"

She fumbled a bit with the tripod, setting up her camera so it was pointed straight towards the ring.

Bob: Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a sensational event. Two young fighters will fight it out for the Junior Champion Cup. Without further ado, lets introduce our fighters! In the red corner, fighting out of The south Bubble Tucky, weighing at 70 pounds, Son of "The Brutal Warrior" Piff, "The Destroyer", Paaaaaaroooooooommeeeeethhhiuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss!

As Paromethius comes out, the stadium was full of jeers.

People: BOO! Cheat! BOO!

The crowd went silent to see what the smart bookworm, Nonny had to say, "You stink!" He said, laughing.

Mark: And in the blue corner, fighting from Adventure Bay, weighing at 6 pounds, the son of "The Goofy Guppy" Gil, "The Punching Goofball", please welcome, Giiiiiil Jrrr!

The spotlight switches over to the other side. As GJ walks towards the ring, the whole stadium cheered louder than ever before. GJ raised his arms up as the cheers continue to roar. GJ just grinned widely, fin swarming like crazy as he heard the deafening cheers...All for him.

GJ: ….Heh...Get ready, Paro...Cause this time you're the one going down.

GJ and his dad climbs up to the ring as Paromethius stared coldly towards GJ, his teeth bared as he growled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a mean, bitter child just like his dad…." Said Gil, "You got this, kiddo."

Piff snarled at Gil, approaching him, ready for a punch. Mark stood between Piff and Gil, "You focusing on your sons. SIT DOWN!"

GJ nods, smiling confidently at Gil.

"You bet I got this, Dad….." GJ said, "I'm going to make you proud!"

Gil smiled and winked, giving the kid a big hug, "You already have, buddy"

The referee climbs up to the ring and calls the boys to the center. Both Gil Jr and Paromethius head up to the ring and came close, face to face with each other. Paromethius continued to stare at Gil menacingly, growling- his mouth wrinkled with hatred as he stared hard at his opponent. Gil Jr didn't so much as flinch, a smirk remaining on his face as he narrowed his eyes, cracking his neck, "Not so tough now, huh Paro?"

Paromethius snarled, "What makes you think you can beat me fair and square?!"

"My father was my coach. And i've got my family and friends cheering for me." Gil Jr smirked, "They boost my spirits and this time i've got them all in one place."

Paromethius: Let's see how long you'll last when I break that spirit of yours with my hands, guppy.

Gil Jr: Newsflash, Paromethius.. *rolls his eyes* You're a guppy too.

Paromethius: YOU….

Bob pushes the two boys away from each other.

Bob: Hey, break it up! You boys can duke it out later, but first listen to the referee!

"Okay okay…. Yes ref?" GJ murmured, turning his attention to him, but keeping Paromethius in his peripheral vision.

Bob: I know you boys know the rules, but I gotta go over them again. want you to obey all my instructions throughout the fight. Illegal blows, including blows below the belt, are strictly not allowed. Paro, no more funny business, understand?

Paromethius nods, feeling angry at Pandora for exposing his secret. Scanning the crowd, he tries to locate the traitor, secretly feeling betrayed and hurt that his sister ratted him out. Shaking any sense of soft emotion in him, he felt his anger start to pump back up again, his body trembling slightly as he tried to pay attention to the ref.

Bob: Alright, touch gloves and come out boxing. Good luck both of you

Paromethius and GJ pounds each other's gloves and return to their corners.

"That was some sweet comeback talk you have there." Gil said.

GJ smiled, "Hehe...Thanks Dad! It just kinda came out...Heh..."

Gil massages GJ's arms and shoulders before the start of the first round.

Gil: Are you ready for this?

GJ grinned and nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin stretched across his face.

GJ: You know it!

DING!

The bell rings, starting the fight.

Gil: Purple Means Go and knock him out!

GJ: You bet I will. *smiles*

Paromethius comes in close towards GJ and attempts to punch GJ, but due to Gil Jr's intensive training with his father, Junior was fast. He dodged out of and way and counters with a gut punch.

Paromethius: Uph! *drool flies out of his mouth*

Paromethius retaliates and attempts to hook GJ in the cheek, but misses again. Instead, his face was implanted by GJ's fist. His head snaps back from the force of the punch, more drool flying out from his mouth as Paromethius made another hard slam against him

" Ahah!" GJ said, "You're gonna pay for cheating!"

" Urgh!" Paromethius said, "You'll pay for that you brat!"

Paromethius retaliates and slams his fist into GJ. Drool flies out of GJ's mouth, his eyes wide with surprise.

GJ: Augh!

GJ winces and steps back, raising his arms to defend himself. Paromethius was angry, planning to show no mercy towards his worst enemy. GJ kept his defence stance up, glaring at Paromethius as he prepared himself for another attack.

Paromethius: Even without cheating, the result is going to be the same! You will be flat on the floor!

Paromethius threw a barrage of punches towards Gil Jr. GJ bobbed and weaved and block his punches before moving away from him. Paromethius continued to pursue until…

BANG!

GIl Jr whacks Paromethius in the face hard, drool flying out as he hit the mat. The crowd roars.

Gil: That's what I'm talking about!

The other children also cheered.

London: Yeah!

London: Show that bully who's boss!

Paromethius quickly stood up at the count of 3. The referee quickly checks Paro's condition before resuming the fight. But before Paromethius could attack, the bell rang, signifying the end of the first round. Paromethius growled as he returned to his corner. GJ also returns to his corner. As he walked back to his corner, he saw his dad's big smile.

"You did great, champ," Gil said, I knew you were better than that. You totally rock."

"Hey, guys," Deema said, "I totally have an idea!"

"Let's sing about it!" Oona said.

Deema laughed, "Sweetie, I was gonna say the same thing."

"It was?" Oona asked.

"Yes," Deema responded, "It was."

"I'm sorry," Oona said.

"For what, now?" Deema asked.

"Stealing your word." Oona said.

"Oh yeah," Deema said, "It's totally excepted!"

"Do you have an idea, Molly?" Oona asked.

"Honestly," Molly said, "I had nothing but at least can I be the lead?"

"Sure, Molly," Oona said handing her the microphone.

"Maybe," Deema suggested, "Let's let Oona be the lead of this song."

"Me?" Oona asked, "But my voice is no good."

"At least you should try, sweetheart," Deema said, "We won't laugh."

Oona begins to stutter then gained the courage that her ranting friends have her, "Siiilent Night, Holy Night, All is Calm, All is Bright, Silent Night..."

"Wow," Deema said, "Awful, Ay?"

"Um yeah," Oona said, "I don't feel confident about myself though, Molly is the spotlight girl."

"You want to be lead?" Deema said.

"DO IT! DO IT!" ranted the crowd.

"Alright," Oona said, "What do we want to sing about?"

"What about GJ!" Molly said.

"And our new daughter, Pandora." Deema suggested.

"Maybe, we should sing it about all those children in the stage, special to our hearts." Gil suggested.

"Good idea, Gil." Deema said in one of her goofy voices.

"Should I feel insulted or complimented?" Gil asked.

Goby whispered in his ear, "neither, Deema is an unexpected woman."

"Okay, man," Gil whispered back to Goby.

Goby nodded with pleasure.

"Oona, when are you going to start?" Molly asked.

"You're... Um... Okay with this, Molly?" Oona asked.

"Of course I am, Oona," Molly said "You have a good voice."

"Amazing if your asking me." Deema said.

Rini mumbled, "Don't be shy, Mama."

Milly raised her voice, "You'll do great, Auntie!"

"It's as they say, Oona," Gil said, "You'll do fine."

"Thanks Gil," Oona said, "I just don't feel that confident."

The children ranted over the stage, "Go Auntie Oona!"

"Um okay," Oona said, smiling nervously.

"Sing!" Nonny yelled.

Deema smiled at Oona, "Do it for Nonners."

"Um okay," Oona said.


	21. Chapter 20: Bullying Oona

The gang of bullies approached the guppies, "Not a song!" Paromethius said.

Medusa scowled, "That woman shouldn't even try to be lead!"

"Oona," Piff said, "You shouldn't even try, Medusa is right."

"You call that singing?" Angelina asked, "Your no good, Oona."

Molly patted Oona on the back, "Don't listen to them, They're jelous."

"Jelous?" Paromethius asked, "What's to be jelous about? She's a lousy low life."

"Your a brat," Deema said, "Nothing but an ugly brat like your father."

"Shut up Cinnamin bun!" Angelina said, "Oona is a low life, and has a very bad singing voice."

"Who. Are. You?" Deema said, "WHO ARE YOU? Your cold is what you are. I'm ashamed to have you in my blood."

"No one talks to my lady like that!" Piff said, "I don't care if she makes Oona bleed!"

"Of course you wouldn't!" Deema said, "It would be your desire!"

Deema tackled Piff down and started throwing punches at him. Medusa suddenly attacked Mia. Piff pinned Deema down to the ground. Mia started to cry. "Make your daughter let go of her!" Deema said, "She's hurting my daughter!"

"Who cares about your pathetic daughter!" Piff said, "She's a stupid weakling!"

"Well unlike your children, she's kind." Deema said, "Your children are cruel and cold."

"My children are tough!" Piff said.

Goby intervented between the kids, "Ay, Leave my daughter alone!"

"make me!" Medusa said.

"I'll make ya!" Goby said, pushing her.

He grasped onto Mia, "Are you okay, Mia?"

"Yeah daddy." Mia said.

Goby looked at his daughter almost in tears, "I love you."

"Love is for losers!" Piff said, "And PS control your temper, Deema."

"Shut up, Piff," Goby said, "You brought this on yourself. Don't go blaming Deema for defending herself. My point is Mia could have got hurt. Our fighting only makes our children fight."

"Well, I don't care if my children get a little bit of scars in thier life." Piff said, "unlike you I'm not dramatic. My child only just attacked yours. What could have happened?"

"Your children could have injured her." Goby said.

Piff smirked, "Not my problem."

Oona started to cry as she ran into her room.

"Oona, wait!" Nonny said, chasing her.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Oona said, running.


	22. Chapter 21: The end

Nonny: (Worried) Oona, are you Ok?

Oona: (cries) Leave me alone!

Nonny: I brought someone with me.

Oona: Who?

Rini and Kouhei went into the room, "What's wrong, mama?" Rini asked.

"Piff and them were right, sweetie," Oona said, "I am a bad singer and I shouldn't be lead."

"Ignore them, Oona," Nonny said, "They are just jelous."

Oona: Thanks guys. (Cries) Ugh, that jerk! Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson somehow.

Nonny: (Worried) Let's take you back out there. You'd be an amazing lead.

Rini: Don't worry, Mama. We'll get you back out there with a way to get back at that guy.

Rini and Nonny accompanies the injured Oona back to the audience.

Oona kissed Nonny very swiftly on the cheek as he started to blush, "Oona,"

"Yes Nonny," Oona Said.

"I love you,"

"On Nonny," Oona hugs Nonny making him smile.

Kouhei: Are you feeling better, Mama?

Oona: (Calm) I'm fine. It still stings a little, but I'll be fine.

Nonny: You'll do great, after Round 2 you can do the song

Oona: (Worried) Are you sure that's a good idea?

Nonny: Oona, it is. You need the spotlight and your going to get it.

Ding

Round 2 has begun!

GJ and Paromethius both held thier fists up with confidence.

"Go My Baby!" Molly yelled.

Angelina scowled at her rival, "Shut up, Nikki Manaj!"

"You shut up, redhead!" Molly yelled back.

"Don't insult my hair color, you stupid girl!"

"Hey," Gil yelled, "Take back what you said about my wife! NOW!"

"Make me," Angelina said, "Well, make me you stupid goofball!"

Milly heard this conversation, "No one insults my family!" She pounced at Angelina when Angelina pushed her off the bleachers, "I hope I hurt you! Stupid, scrawny, ugly, little brat." Milly burst into tears, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Gil raised his hand up to Angelina, "Why you! Mother of all bullies!"

He punched Angelina on the face then say down, "Go son!"

Gil Jr punched Piff out but he got back up! Piff punched GJ below the belt making him yell in pain.

"For breaking the rules," Bob said.

"Piff is disqualified!" Mark said.

Milly raced down the bleachers, "You won!"

The trophy was handed to GJ, "Great job, bud." Bob said handing him the trophy. Gil hugged his son, as Oona began to do her first song.

(Singing) I come from the world where I am queen with my macho king

(Nonny comes in) Would you like a flower, my girl?

(Speaks) Id live one, thanks.

(Singing) There's one man I know, with no fear of courage to shoooowwoooo

Gil joins in the song, "He is derived in my soul!"

Molly: (singing) his father had no fear at all!

All the girls: I come from the world where I am queen with my macho king!

Gil: Oh baby you said! (X3)

Oona: A legendary king!

Molly: A love able group of buds!

Deema; I took in!

Goby: And me!

All the girls In the audience; I come from the world where I am queen with my macho king!

Bullies: Boo! You ain't worth a thang!

Goby: (rapping very fast) wanna have a rap battle we can have a rap battle

Oona: I come from the world where I am queen with my macho king!

Nonny: (rapping) I'm yo macho king!

(Oona grabs a tambarine)

Oona: I come from the world where I am queen with my macho king!

GJ: (in the audience singing holding a bag of Nacho rings) Milly, would you like a Nacho ring?

Milly: (rapping) yum, I'd love some.

Oona: Becuase I'm in a world...

Molly: in a world...

Oona: Where I am queen!

Nonny: And I am her Macho king!

(The crowd claps for The guppies)

Audience: Go Bubble Guppies!

Deema: Great job, Oona!

Pandora went off the bleachers to hug her new parents, "I love you, Thank you for everything, and all the help. I can't wait to live with you!"

"No problem sweetheart," Goby said, "Your ours now."

Deema smiled as the camera went off

.

Author's notes

This is the end. Oona did her first song! Sorry, but all good things have to end.


End file.
